The Legend of Stoneblock
by TheBlueLinkProject2001
Summary: A story that takes place over many years. 11 heroes all on their own adventures or stuck in their own situations are all locked into one intertwining story to stop the evils of their world. It may take a while for some of them to meet, they may not trust each other at first, some may be friends, some may even be more then friends but this is their destiny [PART OF THE BLUE LINK]
1. 5 Years After Tragedy

**To make up for not updating anything for a while I decided to post two chapters today. So today you guys get The Legend of Awakening Chapter 2 and the prologue chapter for this brand new story The Legend of Stoneblock, although granted this is a pretty short chapter, but don't worry I'm going to get straight into writing the next chapter as soon as this one goes up, so who knows you might even get three chapters today, LUCKY YOU!**

 **Like I said in my author's note for chapter 2 of my awakening story. This story is part of the blue link project (If you are wondering what that is I explained everything in that author's note so go read that but eventually update my profile with an explaination).**

 **This is my first original story that doesn't follow the plot of the game it's based from so I hope it goes well.**

 **If you have any questions about the story please read the A/N at the end as I will answer some before they are even asked.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own Minecraft.**

 **This story also contains mods for Minecraft. I do not own any of those I ask that you check out the mods mentioned (None are mentioned in this chapter but I'm putting this disclaimer here for future notice).**

 **Despite this story being about Minecraft, it is not blocky. Characters look just like regular people.**

 **Prologue:**

 **5 Years After Tragedy**

YEAR: 10AB (AB = After Blue)

It was finally time. Time for him to see if his "experiment" really worked. Fifteen years ago, he had started to run it but now was the time to see if all his work payed off or if it was all for nothing. All he had to do was travel to each of the six mob territories, the ones he had travelled to fifteen years ago and collect his "test subjects". The mobs couldn't back out now, they had already agreed to it. They had a deal, a deal that the mobs had to keep, if they didn't the consequences would be dire. He had told them that he knew the secret to an entirely new subspecies of mobs and that one would be born to six mob species over the next fifteen years, which were now the past fifteen years. He told the mobs he could tell them everything about this subspecies if they allowed him to examine and run tests on them. He had a list of mob territories that he had to visit. Creeper, Zombie, Skeleton, Enderman, Spider and Cave Spider. He had to collect a "test subject" from each one. He already had everything set up back at his laboratory, all the equipment, all the surveillance, everything. He grinned and adjusted his goggles as he got in the minecart. This underground rail system will lead him straight to each territory in the blink of an eye. His "experiments" had no chance of escape.

A boy dropped down into the caves below with a pickaxe in hand. He had short, messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a dark blue unzipped hoodie with the hood up and a dark red undershirt. On one hand, he wore a dark blue fingerless glove while on his other arm he wore a blue and red wristband. He wore blue jeans and light blue shoes. He wasn't very old he only looked about ten years old yet, despite being in a dark cave with no idea where he was going, he wasn't scared. In fact, he was used to it by now, he had been living alone for five years now so he had to learn the basic skills of survival. He had to go into the dark caves and mine for resources every now and again so this wasn't his first time in a cave, it was probably more like his one hundredth, he wasn't sure though, he lost count after thirty. He looked at his gatherings, he had already been in the cave for a while and found some decent loot.

"Let's see…" He began as he examined the items he had found. "Some Iron, some gold, some redstone and some lapis. That's good for one day let me just see if there is anything around this corner and then I'll head back home." He approached the corner and looked around to see some diamond ore. "Ah sweet! Diamonds!" He cheered as he got out his pickaxe and began to mine the ore.

He exited the cave and looked to the sky. He could see the sun setting. "It's getting dark." He said to himself. "I should probably head home before the mobs come out." After a while he reached the place he called home, Stoneblock Village. It wasn't very big and only about half of the houses were finished and there was a pretty basic farm but that was it. It wasn't a very interesting place. The boy looked at the village and sighed. It had been a few years now since he began rebuilding the village. He didn't even really know why he was rebuilding it. It was only him living there and as far as he knew it would only ever be him living there, it had been five years since he had even seen another human. He truly believed that he was the last human. He walked towards the house at the back of the village, unlocked the door and entered. He walked straight up the stairs and deposited all his items in his chest. He laid down on his bed and thought about what he was going to do.

 **So this was a short chapter, but it's more to give you a basic idea of the story then anything. Just like my other story, I encourage you to leave reviews, positive or negative (only if the negative reviews contain feedback to help me improve and just filled with unhelpful hate).**

 **For the next chapter we aren't picking up from where we left of, instead we are going back 15 years. Just to let you know.**

 **Ok so I'm going to answer some questions that people may have before they are asked:**

 **Q - What does "after blue" mean?**

 **A - I don't want to reveal it yet. This story takes place over many years so you should be able to figure it out as the story progresses.**

 **Q - Who is "He" and what was his "experiment"?**

 **A - I won't say who "He" is but I will say his "experiment" involves mods.**

 **Q - Who is the boy?**

 **A - That will be revealed in a later chapter so you'll just have to wait.**

 **Q - Are "He" and the boy the same person just at different times?**

 **A - No.**

 **Q - What is the subspecies of mobs?**

 **A - That will be revealed next chapter.**

 **Q - I'm confused, who exactly is the main character?**

 **A - There are actually many main characters but I will say that the boy is one of the main heroes and "He" is a major villain**

 **Okay so I like to include a sort of character list at the end of my stories so here is one for this story (? is for information I haven't revealed yet).**

 **MAIN HEROES:**

 **Young Boy - Currently at Stoneblock Village**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **MAJOR VILLAINS:**

 **Strange Man/"He" - Currently on his way to the mob territories**


	2. Fake Prophecy

**Three chapter updates in one day. Hopefully I can keep this up but then again I don't want to rush these.**

 **Like I said at the end of the previous chapter. This one takes place 15 years before the last chapter so none of the heroes are born yet (well one is born at the end but I mean none of them are born when the chapter starts). So that means no more information about the boy in the last chapter. But you do get more information about who "He" is and what exactly he is planning although he is fifteen years younger in this chapter.**

 **It might take a while but eventually all of the pieces for this story will fall into place and they will begin to meet. Although none of them will meet until we get to year 12AB which is quite a while away considering we have now gone back 15 years.**

 **Another thing although the story's description says there are 11 heroes in this story, only one of them is actually a blue hero due to there only being one blue hero for each world. Speaking of the heroes one of them actually gets a name in this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own Minecraft.**

 **This story also contains mods for Minecraft. I do not own any of those I ask that you check out the mods mentioned (Mobtalker is used just a heads up. but don't worry there won't be any lemons in this story).**

 **Despite this story being about Minecraft, it is not blocky. Characters look just like regular people.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Fake Prophecy**

YEAR: 5BB (BB = Before Blue)

A young boy sat at his computer, smiling. He had just accomplished his greatest feat. The boy had silver hair and red eyes. He was wearing a sort of visor that looked like a pair of goggles, the ones you wear when carrying out a scientific experiment or something. He also wore a white lab coat and black gloves, he had black trousers and black shoes. This boy was incredibly smart for his age as he had just done something that no person before him has ever done. He had just installed a mod. This boy was a modder, a type of person who tries to alter their own world for better or for worse. This boy, who simply referred to himself as "the modder" was the only person to successfully install a mod onto the world and it wasn't just a minor change as well he installed a mod that will give birth to new possibilities, literally! It would literally give birth to a new subspecies of mob, humanoids.

Humanoids have the looks and brain capabilities of a human but they aren't human, they're mobs. The mod he created would give birth to six humanoids: a creeper, a skeleton, a spider, a zombie, an enderman and a cave spider. All he needed to do was find a way to examine these humanoids. That was where the problem lied, these humanoids will still be born to the mobs. That's when the solution hit him, he had included something in his mod for this exact situation, the humanoids would be outcasts in their mob society so if he just found a way to gain the mobs trust they will allow him to examine the humanoids for "research". This is where his new device came into the picture, the mobtalker.

It looked just like a microphone except when a mob spoke into it the mobtalker will emit soundwaves, translating what the mob said into English and vice versa. He clipped the mob talker onto his lab coat and hoped in his Minecraft. He built the underground tracks himself, they could take him anywhere in an instant, even the mob's territories.

Eventually the modder arrived at the creeper's territory. As he approached he was spotted by the creepers who guarded the outer wall and the only way in. The creepers hissed at each other. The creeper language mostly consisted of hissing, it's a language which humans have never understood but thanks to the mobtalker they now can. The mobtalker picked up the sounds of the creepers hissing to each other and translated it into English.

"Hey! That's a human!"

"What's a human doing here, this is our territory!"

"He's probably trying to invade, we should capture them!"

Just as the modder expected the creepers rushed out and quickly surrounded him. They were about to explode when the modder called out. "Wait! I'm not here to hurt anybody!" He yelled. The mobtalker translated his speech into creeper for them to understand but the creepers didn't know that and assumed that this human had learnt their language.

"You can speak creeper?" One of them asked.

"Yes!" The modder lied. "That's why I'm here, I'm not here to hurt anybody, I just want to speak with whoever's in charge. I know a way to bring peace to humans and mobs."

The creepers looked at each other wondering if they should trust him not. After a while of silence the commander of the creepers spoke up. "I have informed the chief of the situation, he wishes to speak with the human." It said. Not much was known about mob culture but it was known that instead of acting like a kingdom, they acted more like a tribe with the one in charge being referred to as chief.

The creepers escorted the modder into their territory and to the chief tower, making sure to keep all eyes on him in case he tried any funny business. They entered the chiefs tower and the chief of creepers turned to face the modder. "I understand you wish to speak with me human." He said

"Yes chief" The modder said taking a bow. He figured the best way to go about his task was to trick the mobs, give them a false sense of hope by lying to them saying that he knew the key to peace between humans and mobs. "I have recently discovered a prophecy, it talks about how six children each one of a different mob species will bring peace to the world."

"And how does this involve us?" The chief asked.

"One of those children is a creeper." The modder replied. "The thing about this child is that they won't be like the rest of you. They will still be a creeper but they will look human and have the brain power of a human as well, I call them humanoids."

"Humanoids?" the chief questioned.

"Yes!" The modder shouted. "These humanoids will be the key to peace, able to communicate with the human, yet won't turn against mobs because they are mobs."

"Interesting." Said the chief. "But how do we find these children?"

"They aren't born yet." Replied the modder. "The prophecy states that they will be born over the next fifteen years. That is why I'm here, to inform you that one child born in this here territory will appear human."

"Well thank you for the information." The chief said.

"There are a few more things I need to say Chief." The modder said. "One. I will need to run some tests and exams on the humanoid to make sure their up to the task."

"But what do we do with them?" The chief asked.

"If they are born, then raise them, teach them how to use their creeper abilities and I'll be back in fifteen years to collect them for these tests, I will have to run them in my laboratory. One last thing, the humanoids will most likely naturally learn English as their first language, not creeper, if that is the case you will need this." The modder said taking out another mobtalker. "Just clip it to their clothes, like this one I have here and it will translate your words into English for them to understand and their words into creeper for you to understand. So you raise them then I come and collect them for testing, do we have a deal chief?" He asked handing him the mobtalker.

"Yes, we have a deal." The chief nodded.

"You can't back out now or the other humans will slaughter you all." He grinned as he left. He walked out of the creeper territory, "Mission accomplished." He whispered to himself. The other mobs were just as easy to convince, the conversation went more or less the same way, always ending with the modder making the exact same deal. Now all he could do was wait. Wait for the birth of his "test subjects".

ONE YEAR LATER

YEAR: 4BB

The chief of the Skeleton territory sat there pondering its thoughts. A full year had almost passed since the modder had come to them with this "prophecy" and they had yet to hear anything about these humanoids. Just then as if right on cue and skeleton ran into the room. "Chief!" the skeleton said.

"Yes? What is it?" The chief asked turning to the skeleton standing in the doorway.

"A humanoid has been born." The skeleton replied.

The chief of the skeletons' eyes widened ( **A/N: Do skeletons in Minecraft have eyes? I'm not sure.** ) He nodded at the skeleton. "Take me to them."

Eventually they found the humanoid skeleton sleeping in the arms of its mother. The chief of the skeletons stared down at the baby in awe. It was a baby girl and, just as the modder had said, looked exactly like a human child. "You know what this means." The humanoids mother said.

The chief of skeletons was hit by a sudden realization. "The prophecy he talked about was true…" He turned to the skeleton troops him. "Find the man who told us about the prophecy and inform him that a humanoid has been born. He must know about this."

"Right!" The skeletons behind him nodded before scurrying off in different directions.

The chief looked back down at the humanoid baby. "So, who is this humanoid who will bring us peace?" he asked the mother.

"I'm naming her Skelly. Sort of like Kelly but with an "S" because then it makes it sound sort of like skeleton." She replied.

"So mixing a human name with our species?" He questioned.

"Is that a problem?" The mother asked.

"No. Not at all."

 **So that is the end of this chapter. Again I encourage you to leave reviews as in my opinion any feedback will help at the moment.**

 **I think I may have messed up on wording in a few places and this chapter may not make the most sense. This chapter was pretty hard to write as I had to keep explaining things. So I hope this chapter still meets your standards.**

 **IT'S ANSWERS TIME AGAIN.**

 **Q - The description says "some may even be more then friends" and the mobtalker mod is included. Will this contain shipping?**

 **A - Yes. BUT! This story won't turn into a lemon. No sexual scenes here. Also there won't be a harem with all of them involved it is just one couple. I won't say what the couple is but I will say that it is between one of the two human male heroes who will appear and one of the humanoid mobs that you have yet to meet. So it isn't the skeleton.**

 **Q - How do skeletons even give birth?**

 **A - I don't know! I just wrote it because I don't know how else they could have been "born".**

 **Q - If there are six humanoids then who are the other five heroes?**

 **A - Well one is the young boy from the last chapter and I just mentioned in another answer that there will be another human male but you will just have to wait for the last three.**

 **MAIN HEROES:**

 **Young Boy - Not born yet**

 **Skelly the Humanoid Skeleton - Born in the Skeletons' territory**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **MAJOR VILLAINS:**

 **The modder - Currently waiting for the humanoid mobs to be born.**


End file.
